More then Just a Game
by annfazukimi
Summary: Whilst playing Twilight Princess, Fang and Max get sucked into the game, Fang as Link and Max as Zelda, during the game Fang realizes that maybe hyrule need more help then just with Gannondorf and if he dies here, he dies for real. bad summary, but i suck at summaries any way, enjoy rated t for fighting and swearing there will be Fax
1. Fang, a Boy from Ordon

Max: hello everybody

Me: that was my line, whatever Fang do the disclaimer

Fang: Maximum Ride is property of James Patterson and Legend of Zelda is property of Nintendo

Me: sad face

Only going to do this once but

"This is talking"

'This is thinking'

"'this is me being a brat"'

Also, I terrible at descriptions so look up for yourself

'It was just a game' Fang thought to himself, 'None of this makes sense', perhaps we're getting ahead of ourselves.

"Fang, come on you've been playing for two hours now, I'd like to get the T.V., too thank you very much." Says a very annoyed Max.

Fang looks to face the blond beauty, but not before pausing his game, a game titled Legend of Zelda, Twilight Princess, (A/N it's the wii version, I play that version so it's the one he plays) and says, "Look, I know I've been on for a long time, but I'm almost at the final boss." Max sighs and says, "I don't care, besides I don't like the sound of the incoming storm, please get off."

As if to push the matter further a bolt of lightning strikes followed by thunder. Fang give Max pleading eyes and Max says, "Fine, but after the boss, please get off." She leaves thankful that the others are at her mother's for whatever reason, and prays Fang won't start another file because she knows him. Just then a flash of bright light happens and a jolt of lightning runs through both teens and they pass out.

Fangs POV

I woke up in a weird storage loft thing and look around, it's bright as day out which seems weird seeing as it was night when I passed out. Then I get a good look at myself and see the clothes and almost shriek, but as I am the cool one keep from doing so. Why the hell am I in Ordanian (A/N I am terrible with spelling) clothing and then I put my hands on my head to check my hair, still as neat and sleek as always. I also nearly shriek when I see the Triforce on the back of my hand. I still have wings for some reason.

I am torn from my self assessment when I hear a child's voice call out, "Hey, Fang, it's morning already!" I look out the window and to my surprise I see three of the characters out of my game, shoot, I think their names are Talo, Beth, and Malo. I climb down the ladders and before I go out I check my wallet, some thoughtful person has put much rupees in there. I leave the house and talk with the kids about a slingshot. Before going into the village however I talk with Collin and find out that there's stuff I need to do, I just kidding, he made a fishing pole and I got to go get it myself. Time jump

I come back from Beth's shop and Rustle stops me to say, "Fang, I stopped by your placed and dropped something off." I say, "Thank you very much." As I know Link would, and he says, "Well, have a good one." I go to my house and as expected I see a walltula on the ladder, I shoot it down and retrieve my sword. When I get out I put on an excellent display of shooting my slingshot and sword skills, how I got so good I will check later and then whoop on Max for being right about getting off before I was taken to this weird place. The monkey appears on cue, but unlike the game only Talo runs off the others stopped by Colin who tells me, "Quick, go after him on Epona, the forest is getting more dangerous every day." I get on the horse and realize that this new world is more than fun and games.

After much adventuring I come across the dried lake as I call it before the poison. I run across and find that there's no gate at the opening. I take this as an opportunity to run for it and after much tears and sweat. I reach the place where Talo is and am attacked by bokoblins and one grazes my arm and I realize that I could die here in this strange world. I defeat the bokoblins with my wooden sword; this cracked me up by the way, and free Talo. I didn't want my wings to set off any red flags. So even though it sucked I didn't fly. Max might of, but, then again, since when do I care what Max would have done, she's not here.

On the way out he looks at me and says, "My dad always told me not to go into the woods, you're not going to tell him are you, you have to promise" I say, "Just this once I won't tell, do it again and I will." He smiles and runs towards the safety of Ordon. I start when I hear a familiar voice, "Fang!" I turn to see Rustle walking up to me and he says, "My son told me that Talo disappeared into the woods, but it appears that you have brought him out safe and sound." I look at him and say, "Was nothing." He nods and frowns as he says, "Such a Task should not be left to you." His mood changes as he says, "Tomorrow, you set off for Hyrule, I'm glad I given the task to the right person, if you're lucky you might even get to meet Princess Maximum." My heart almost stops, due to the fact that not only is it my fault that I got dragged here, but Max too. This day just gets better and better.

The next day, I am lo and behold, working honestly for a change, when Fado comes up and says it's time to close up, even though it's early. I get the sheep in at a record 5 minutes which is terrible back home, but since this is real life, it wasn't as simple. At this Fado almost faints and says, "You must be excited to get going, that was five whole minutes faster than usual. I say, "Or I'm just that good." He smiles and says, "Well, I can't wait to see how good you are when you return to us, travel safely and return in one piece." I ride off to the adventure of a lifetime. I get to the mayors house and get chewed out by Illia, man would she be a match for Max when she's mad. And my horse gets taken to the spring.

Collin is at my house and says that he can't get past Malo and Talo. I walk up with them and they say the usual stuff and ask me for my wooden sword. I ignore the impulse to say no and hand it to him saying, "Just don't break it." They run off one way and I run off with Collin and we reach the spring where the gate is closed. Illia opens the gate for Collin only to shut it in mine and says, "If you came to take Epona back you can forget it, when you learn to change that attitude we'll talk." Collin then says, "I talk to Illia, you can use the passage back a little ways. I do so and Illia looks at me and tries to take my horse again, what am I going to do with her, when the Epona backs away a little. Illia sees this and says, "Still prefer your master over me, huh Epona, it's okay, Fang, luckily it's only a minor injury so you can go, but promise me one thing, no matter what happens, don't do anything out of your league, just come home safe. I smile a rare half-smile and say, "I promise." Of course this one small moment shatters just as it starts, instantaneously.

I hear thunder and look up to see no clouds or storm. Then moblins on boars come in. It's weird to see something in a video game and feel nothing and then see it in real life and feel terror, I go to save the two and feel a blunt but extremely painful blow to the back of the head, the video game doesn't show it quite that painful, and black out. When I awaken I see the chaos that was left behind and run out to the left (A/N all of this is from the Wii version, in the gamecube, it would have to the right) and run into a black wall where the Faron woods should have been. A giant hand pulls me in, I for some reason, expect Eraser, but to my surprise I see a scary monster, it's scarier if you come face to… whatever with that thing is. Then the Triforce sends out a light and the monster sends me flying. I feel a terrible pain spread through my body. After a while, I let out a scream that seems to end in a wolf-like growl and pass out

No POV

An imp in a tree nearby watches as Fang, now a wolf, gets dragged of and thinks, 'I finally found you, the perfect one to help my cause.

Me: so what say you Max

Max: I only appeared once

Fang: At least your human I turn into a wolf

Max: one more thing, where are the others

Me: Sadly they will not grace this fanfiction with their presence except intros and endings along with Link and Zelda

Link and Zelda: *death glare, start chasing me*

Me: *as I'm being chased* thanks for reading, no flames, r and r, see you next time


	2. Princesses, spirits, and bugs oh my

Me: konichiwa mina-san, welcome back to the fanfiction

Iggy: I can't believe I'm not in this

Me: you will be in my next one, spoiler alert, it's a chatroom

Angel: you will add me to this fanfiction

Me: you will do the disclaimer

Angel: *a little zombified* Annfazukimi does not own Maximum Ride or Legend of Zelda, James Patterson and Nintendo do.

A little side note, when I picture Fang, he looks a lot like Kirito from Sword Art Online, for those of you who have yet to watch SAO, please do so fast

Max's POV

I wake up a little groggily, my head is pounding. The only thought I'm able to put together is that Fang is so dead. Then I hear a voice, "So, you finally decide to wake up." I look and see an imp who I think is named Midna and say, "Where am I?" the imp laughs and says, "Where do you think, in your tower of course." I then get a look at myself, I am in a dark cloak over a dress and my hands inexplicably go to my hair, which is in a weird style. Then memories flood my mind, I know why I'm here. I need to help these people. Midna sees this and says, "Well I'm off to find someone I need, I will return with him." Did I mention that Fang is so dead, because he is.

Fang's POV

I woke up in a lot of pain, but forced myself to stand when I realized stuff, here's a list for you people with a list fetish

1. I had paws, white coats are going to die

2. I can't speak, only growl and bark

3. I was chained up

4. I was behind bars, okay, if I'm locked up why the chains

5. I had no idea where I was

6. There's a strange imp standing next to a wall

I stare at the imp which almost immediately comes to life and jumps to the other side and says, "I found you!" I growl out of automatic distrust. She then says, "Are you sure you want to be snarling at me, I was planning on helping you if you were nice." At this I realize she's the only way I'm getting out of here so I stop. She then says, "Good boy, humans are obedient to a fault." She then bounces my head and says, "But you're not a man now, you're a beast." I then lash out at her, but she jumps out of the way and says, "Down boy, there's no need to bite." She then breaks my chain laughs and says, "Surprised, I make you a deal." She then disintegrates and reforms on the other side of the bars and says, "If you can get over here I'll tell you where you are." She then yawns. I look and find a piece of dirt, I am a wolf after all so I dig and find the imp nowhere in sight. Then I feel a thing land on my back. Out of impulse I run in circles to rid myself of this thing only to hear the imp say, "Well, you're not completely stupid after all." Realizing it's Midna I force myself to stop. She then says stuff about getting out and I have to meet with someone. So I head off.

I run through sewer after sewer and find myself at the top of what appears to be a castle. And run into a couple of giant bird-like creatures who make a sound that sounds like a horn (A/N I hated these things so much) finally reaching a tower where the Midna wanted me to go to, I keep wanting to call her imp. I run up the stairs to see a figure clothed in a black cloak, I let out a growl. The figure is startled and I recognize that voice as she says, "Midna." Midna looks at the figure and nods and says, "You remembered my name, I feel so honored." The figure looks at me and says, "Is this the one for whom you've been searching?" Midna then says, "He wasn't what I was expecting, but he'll do." She gives a curt nod. The figure looks closely at my leg that was chained and says, "You were imprisoned?" she looks at Midna who says, "Poor thing has no idea where he is or what's going on, I think you should tell him what you've managed to do, you owe him that much." The figure thinks and says, "Listen well, this was once a place blessed by the gods, this was once Hyrule." She then explains that the King of Shadows took the land by force and now forces her to be a prisoner in her own castle and that the people of her kingdom are unaware that they have passed into spirit form. She then says, "Although the kingdom has succumb to twilight I remain its princess." She removes her hood and I see for the first time since the Wii incident, my Max, her hair is breath taking and for once, neat ha ha. She then says, "I am Maximum."

After escaping from the castle we reach the outside and Midna says, "I suppose I'll take you back to where you first stumbled into the twilight, but are you sure you're not forgetting something?" she puts a hand on her chin and then does an impression of Collin screaming then Illia. She then say's, "You want to save them?" my face must have confirmed what I was thinking because she then says, "Well little Midna will be happy to help, but you'd have to be my servant and as a servant do as I say." She looks at me with a pointed smile and says, "I give you time to think about it." I raise my snout in protest, but am cut off by a feeling of disintegration.

When the feeling of disintegration wears off I realize I'm at Ordon spring. I hear Midna start saying, "Well here you are, oh by the way you'll notice you still aren't human and won't be anytime soon, why could that be, well see you later." She giggles and then silence. I head off to the entrance when I hear Midna again saying, "So, what now." I am dumbstruck when my shadow develops a life of its own and forms Midna who then says, "Don't think you can just go off saving your friends because you can't." she continues, "Over there is the veil of twilight you stumbled into, the last time a shadow beast pulled you in, but if you want to go back in you're going to need cooperation from someone FROM the twilight like me." She gives me what I think is a pointed look and continues, "I want a sword and shield that will suit me." I think, 'What in the name of all good and right does she need a sword and shield for.' She interrupts my thoughts with, "While you're dawdling the twilight expands, see you later."

Time skip

I have the sword and shield and am about to head to the veil of twilight when I hear a voice call out, "Wait…Come…To my spring…" Without hesitation I head to the spring and the voice again starts talking, "You have…been transformed…by the power…of shadow…come…to me…" I walked a couple steps only to be pinned in by black pillars, the voice then says, "Beware…a shadow being…it approaches…" then a red portal opens up and a black creature drops out and I kill it by ripping its throat out like the badass I am. Then everything goes light and a drop of water falls into a crater and a ball of light ascends from the crater and a goat forms around it and says, "O brave youth…I am one of the four light spirits that protect Hyrule at the behest of the gods. I am Ordona." He goes on to explain what happened to the other light spirits and then says to me, "You still have not discovered your true power…" he explains more and I head off again. I reach the veil of twilight and Midna pulls me in, but not before saying, "Here's the Faron woods you know so well, and now they're covered in twilight." I think, 'No shit Sherlock.'

Once in the woods I look at Midna to see that she has the shield on her face like a mask and the sword in her hand and she then says, "Hmm! So these are weapons in your world?" She then proceeds to swing the sword, narrowly missing my head, before saying, "You really think this thing can slay the creatures of the twilight." She drops both, the shield landing on my face and continues, "…Well I won't use them, but I'll hang on to them for you." They disintegrate and after a little bit of traveling.

We get pinned again but this time three beasts drop and Midna runs off to safety, I take care of two of the beasts and am about to take care of the third when it shrieks and the others come back to life, I run to Midna who says, "What's the hold up? If you leave the last one alive, it's just going to use that shriek to bring the others back. Listen, let me help you out there! Just move like I tell you! I'll expand an energy field. Enclose your enemies within it." I do so and lunge at the enemies and take them all down. A portal appears. I then meet up with what should be the spirit of light for the Faron Woods who says, "…Please…be careful…These woods…have changed…The dark clouds of dusk cover this land…This drape of shadows is called…twilight. In this twilight, those who live in the light…become as mere spirits…where the dark ones and evil creatures dwell…I…am a spirit…of light…Blue-eyed beast. Look…for my light…Retrieve the light stolen by the dark beasts…and keep it…in this vessel." I receive the vessel and go off to hunt bugs.

Much bug hunting later

With the vessel full I am transported back to the spring where it becomes the world of light again. Midna then says, "Aww, but it was so nice here in the twilight…what's so great about the world of light anyway?" she giggles and then says, "See you later." And disappears without another word, the light spirit appears and looks like a lemur. The lemur says, "My name is Faron." He goes on to explain himself, and then says, "O brave youth…in the land covered in twilight, where people roam as spirits, you were transformed into a blue-eyed beast…That was a sign…It was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within you… and that they are awakening. Look at your awakened form…" I do and gasp, I am in a green tunic with chainmail, and leggings, I am not a girl, why the hell am I in leggings, and knee high boots, on my head is a long green hat. My hair sticks out which pleases me. The spirit continues, "The green tunic that is your garb once belonged to the ancient hero chosen by the gods…His power is yours. His is the true power that slept within you. Your name is Fang. You are the hero chosen by the gods." He goes on to explain what I have to do, go into a temple deep in the woods, and get a forbidden power. My mind however goes to something I've always wanted to do, temple raid. Then Midna comes up and talks a lot of bullshit about going into the temple herself and that my friends could be in there so I decide what the hell, just go.

Me: So, what say you, Max

Max: Why am I in a dress

Me: because you are a princess

Iggy: That's a good one, Max, a princess

Fang: Why am I in leggings

Me: because Link was always in leggings, that's why

Link: *death stare* *chases me*

Me: *as I'm being chased* this is getting old, see you next time


	3. The forest temple

Me: *get's hit in the head with random book* I know, it's been forever since my first two chapters, give me a break, oh and there's going to be a new story soon

Max: spoiler alert it's a chatroom and I *muffled sounds as I hold hand over mouth*

Fang: *rolls eyes* Annfazukimi does not own maximum ride or legend of Zelda

Iggy: I am in the chatroom

Me: *gives Iggy death stare* Iggy, I'm giving you a death stare by the way

Oh, by the way, Fang's wallet is magic, his rupees never run out

Fang's POV

I arrive at the gate to the tunnel to the dry lake only to find that the gate not to my surprise is locked. I go to Coro and ask for the key, get the key and by the oil bottle and proceed. Also not to my surprise is the dry lake covered with poisoned mist. I light my lantern only to have it stolen by a monkey. That took me by surprise, not. Midna comes out of my shadow and says, "Hey, what's this monkey's problem? You idiot! While you were staring off into dreamland your lantern got stolen!" so I attempted to get the monkey, who promptly jumped off and led me through the toxic mist.

On the other side I got my lantern back, it was empty. I filled it up with my oil bottle and continued. When I got out of the dry lake I headed to where I had rescued Talo and the monkey. The only thing that stood in my way was a golden wolf, who upon seeing me jumped at me. There was a bright light and I was transported to a weird landscape with snow and the castle and pillars and a mountain. You ever have the feeling that someone is watching you. Someone was actually watching me. When I turned around there was a weird guy standing where the wolf had been, my first thought was a new type of eraser, so I did a jump strike with my sword only to be deflected. The shade, as I will now dub it, now says, "A sword has no strength unless the hand that holds it has courage. You may be destined to become the hero of legend…but your current power would disgrace the proud green of the hero's tunic you wear." I gave him my best glare as he continued, "You must use your courage to seek power…and find it you must. Only then will you become the hero for whom this world despairs. If you do find true courage, and you wish to save Hyrule from the horrors it now faces…Then you will be worthy of the secrets I hold!" He then teaches me the ending blow and tells me to find the howling stones. I then enter the temple.

I enter the temple to hear the familiar sound of keys I take out the keys then move to the other enemies and take them out, I free the monkey. The monkey takes me to a rickety bridge. When I realize, it's daytime, wasn't it nighttime outside, this is really weird. The monkey starts to cross the bridge when a bigger monkey comes out of the door opposite us and uses a boomerang to cut the bridge down, great, just what I needed, another problematic companion. Midna then pops out and says, "Oh! What's going on?! Has there been a monkey fight?! Oh no! We can't go any farther. We might as well go back." After much monkey…and Ooccoo finding I find myself at the door the baboon came out of and say, "Time for a lesson at Fang's school of hard knocks." I enter and find myself barred in. I look at the monkey and say, "Time to get schooled." I beat the monkey and as my reward, I get the gale boomerang. I find more monkeys and the boss key and head to the boss room.

The water is so still when I get in there, the video game doesn't even come close to describing it accurately. Unknown to the flock, I love rustic stuff. I see islands with bomb thingies on it, must be important. Then the water starts to move, the first boss of twilight princess rears its ugly first two heads at me, I hear a voice in my head say, "Twilit Parasite, Diababa." I use the boomerang at the bombs and as expected the two heads disappear and the real form appears, what I didn't expect was the fear for my life as soon as it appeared. White coats, no problem, erasers, try again, giant monster that could eat me in one swipe, bit of a problem especially with no freaking bombs. The baboon decides to jump in and help me out, I kill the behemoth. The thing turns into a weird object that looks like it belongs on a mask. Midna then pops out and takes the thing saying, "Eee hee hee! Well done! That's…what I was looking for. That's a fused shadow. It's what the light spirit called dark power…Do you remember what the light spirit said? About how you had to match the power of the king of shadows? Could it really be so easy? Is this all there is to it?" 'Speak for yourself, you didn't do anything' I think she continues, "There's a total of three fused shadows. I think the other light spirits have the rest…If you want to know exactly what fused shadows are…Well, maybe I'll tell you if you find the other two. I guess you better do your best to find them. huh? Eee hee hee! So let's not waste any more time here when we could be looking for the other two…I'll get you out of here." I take one more look at was once the chamber to a boss and went to Midna who promptly warped me out.

Me: so what say you, madam Max

Max: that's princess to you

Fang: Well excuse me princess

Me: that's what you get for making me feel bad

Max, Link, and Zelda:*chase after me to kill me*

Me: *pulls out taser**tazes the ones who chase me* you don't get chased twice without learning something

Fang: *rolls eyes* read, review, no flames, thank you


	4. Eldin Province

Me: *gets hit in the face with stapler* people, people, I know you're upset, but please stop throwing at me, it's embarrassing

Max: *pulls stapler of my face* she's right we should be calm, relaxed, and why am I defending

Iggy: Annfazukimi does not own Maximum Ride or Legend of Zelda

Me: awwwwwwwww

Side note: there might be cameos of the other members of the flock and Link and Zelda, maybe, if and only if I get 5 reviews and the story is in fang's POV unless I say otherwise and when I said Fang looks like Kirito from SAO, I mean the avatar he has at the beginning of the first episode, not the end

I find myself back at Faron's spirits pond as I hear, "Do not think that Hyrule is safe from the spread of twilight…head north of here to the land protected by the spirit Eldin. There you find those you seek. However, those lands are covered in twilight. Head north and save the land of Eldin." Midna comes out and says, "So what are you going to do, if you head to Eldin, you'll be a beast again, you know I've also been thinking, you aren't from this world are you?" I only nod in reply as she continues, "Well I was thinking that if you help me get the other two fused shadows, then I could and would return you to your world." I then ask, "Max too?" Midna pauses a bit before saying, "Yes, Max too, well see you later." I nod and head off.

I almost get to where I'm going when I heard someone shout, "Waiiiiit!" I look in the direction of the voice and see the most annoying person ever who approaches me and says, "Go no further, a black wall blocks the way up ahead." I think, 'I must be headed in the right direction then', he continues, "Here is a letter of introduction, with that I bid you adieu." He runs off and I read the letter which says, '"Dear sir, if I have a letter for you, I will approach you at high speed, please do not flee."' That's when it hits me, why should I give the mailman the satisfaction of simply running up to me and handing me a letter, I should make him work for it.

I get to the wall of twilight where Midna pops out and says, "Here it is, much closer than I thought." I roll my eyes in reply as she asks, Want me to let you into the twilight?" I answer with a resounding, "Duh." Midna giggles before entering the twilight and pulls me in. In the game link screams as he gets pulled in, but not this cool dude, I stay calm, cool, and collected. Once in the twilight, I try to stand up hoping I wouldn't transform again, which I do. Midna, who is now on my back says, "Here we are, now as long as I have your attention I should point out that you will be a beast for a while this time, well, at least as long as it takes for you to restore the light here, so hurry it up." I roll my eyes and wish I could say something while I'm a beast.

I come across something that looks familiar. I sniff it and realize, it's my wooden sword, broken. I then realize I was smelling all the kids of Ordon. Midna then says, "See, isn't being a wolf more convenient, you can fallow the scent and see where it leads you." I roll my eyes and continue down the path. Funny how predictable something can be, like the shadow beasts I was totally not expecting, not. When I defeated the beasts I noticed something, the bridge was out. I was also expecting this. Midna comes out and says, "The bridge is missing, this is such a pain. I wonder if those shadow beasts were behind this. You! Pull out your map." Somehow or other I do and Midna explains about how the shadow beasts I defeat leave behind a portal, which I can use. I remember something from the Faron woods that looked a lot like a bridge. I point my snout at the North Faron woods and Midna takes me there.

After finding and bringing back the bridge I continue, fallowing the scent I found before. I come across a village, I'm fairly certain that this is Kakariko. I run into and defeat another trio of shadow beasts. I speak with the shattered spirit and receive the vessel of light and find a sanctuary with a window slightly open I listen to the spirit at the window talk about babysitting someone else's brats and I realized that the brats in question might be the kids of the village, I find my way in only to find all the missing kids.

No POV

Fang looks to see that all the kids are there, and is not shocked to see Illia not there. He turns his attention to the guy sitting at the window who says, "Cripes, I don't see those black brutes anywhere, they must be waiting for their helpless prey to come out, then they'll feast." Fang looks back towards the larger group to see Talo squirm with discomfort as the Shaman says, "Be at ease child, we are safe as long as we remain in here." Fang's attention again turned towards the man by the window as he says, "I wonder if the beasts out there agree with you, they certainly didn't agree with my bombs, how long do you think we can hold sanctuary from beasts that strong. Remember the lady from the general store, one of those things attacked her and a bunch of men from the village went to save her and what happened, she was already gone and two more were waiting." He was about to continue but was interrupted by the shaman shouting, "BARNES!" Barnes does a hmph as he looks to the window and Fang again looks at the larger group as Beth starts to cry. The Shaman glares at Barnes who pleads his case, "Look Renado, all I'm saying is there has to be somewhere that's safer than here." Renado gives this a thought and says, "There is a cellar." Barnes crawls over to the larger group and says, "You got a cellar and you didn't say anything." Renado explains that if all the torches in the room are lit then the entrance is opened. Barnes gladly starts to do this, but is stopped by a girl who is sitting next to Renado who says, "I would not do that, when father instructed me to secure the cellar, I saw winged creatures like the beasts outside." This makes Barnes scoot fast to the wall. Colin then tries to comfort Beth by saying, "Don't cry Beth, Fang is coming to save us." There is a change in everyone's attitude as the boy continues, "I can feel it." Fang only stares longingly at the group, knowing that as things are he can't talk to them.

Fang's POV again

Midna breaks me from my thoughts with, "Wow, these kids knew you were coming to save them, so better get going." I do and I start by opening the basement. I hear Renado say something behind me, but am too busy to pay any attention. I do some bug hunting and find myself in the grave yard. I'm not one for these kinds of things. It goes along with being raised in a lab of death. Somehow in this graveyard I felt as if something important was here. I ignored it to start the rest of the bug hunting done.

Time skip

I finally collected all the bugs and received the location of the golden wolf, Ordon, and the light was restored to Eldin. The light spirit came and told me to go to the Goron mines and cleanse them. I am about to leave the spring when I hear a familiar voice say, "Fang?!" I look at the sanctuary. The kids are all looking at me through the open door of the sanctuary. They come running out, pushing Collin over in the process I look at him and he jumps up and runs to me too. I am checking them all over when Renado comes over and asks, "Are you the one from Ordon these kids speak of." I nod as he continues, "We are well met, my name is Renado, I am the Shaman of this village and this…" Barnes lifts his mask as if he's being introduced, "Is my daughter Luda." Barnes, defeated, walks away with his tail tucked between his legs. Renado continues to explain the situation further (A/N anyone who's played twilight princess should know what's going on so I'm not explaining) and finishes with, "In any case you should take the children and flee." I look at the children who look back at me.

I run up to the trail and climb up and run into a Goron who promptly pushes me off. If I wasn't trying to keep my actual strength a secret I would've stood my ground. After that Renado sends me off to my home town. I am on my way out of the village when Epona comes running in. I wrangle her to ride her go to my hometown and get the iron boots and head back for Kakariko. I never could have predicted what happened next…

Me: dun dun duh

Max: must you leave it at a cliffhanger

Iggy: if you want to see any of the other characters in this story, 5 reviews people, and they can all be from the same person

Angel: Review, for me *Bambie Eyes*


	5. Collin's Rescue

Me: *ducks to avoid stapler* look people I can't write all the time give me a break

Max: oh you say that but you don't really mean it

Fang: *rolls his eyes* don't forget about those five reviews and last I checks, there was one, four more people, I know you can do it

Me: I own nothing.

Side note this is a short chapter

No POV

Beth and Talo are standing and talking like they do everyday when suddenly the ground starts to shake. The two kids look in the direction of the village entrance where they see King Bublin and two of his minions riding in at them. Talo has the courage to turn and run. Beth is frozen with fear. Collin who watches this reaches for the door of the sanctuary only to find himself running and pushing Beth to the side and taking the hit himself. The monster rode to Barnes' bomb shop where Barnes himself comes out to see what had caused all the racket. When he comes out the monster lifts his mask, while Barnes lowers his (A/N lol). At that moment the whinny of a horse could be heard

Fang's POV

As I jump the gate to Kakariko, a bad feeling comes over me. I take the bend only to come across a horrible sight. The King of Bublins on his boar looking in my direction laughing as he holds an unconscious Collin over his head. This angers me as I give chase and jump the gate at the other side of town.

After I had come into the field I see an even more horrific sight. Collin strapped as the monstrous bublin's banner. He gave me the 'come at me bro' sign and I drew my sword. No one messes with kids this way. He pulled out a horn. I give a confused sight when he blows into it. The coward, he was calling in back up. I start after him. After I get his armor off, with some minor bublin killing, the monster jumps over a barricade, I follow in suit. Then, one of his buddies, blocks the exits by fire. I recognize this as King Bublin's final stand. I had a feeling that even if I were to beat him he wouldn't die.

Anyway, the monster starts to charge at me. I charge at him. I miss him with my sword only to get caught by his. My blood fell on the bridge. I then turn at the end and this time my sword connects and after a couple more times of this the monster loses his balance and I took the opportunity and shove him off the bridge the boar he used as a steed keeps going. I then strike an epic pose with Epona. I then cut Collin down and jump Epona over the dying fire blockade.

No POV

Collin awoke in Fang's arms and asks, "Is everyone safe?" he then looks to see that everyone is before saying, "Good." He then looks at Beth and says, "Beth, I'm sorry, you know for shoving you, are you mad?" eyes are all on Beth as she shakes her head that she's not. Collin's attention again as he says, "Now I know what my dad said when he told me I need to be strong like fang, he wasn't talking about strength. Fang, you brought me back didn't you." Fang then says, "I couldn't just leave you." Collin continues, "You, you can do anything, you can do something about the gorons in the mines can't you?" Fang nods. Collin smiles before passing out. The whole group grows concerned. Talo tries to give Collin a piggy back ride when Renado steps in and carries the injured boy to the abandoned inn. Fang looks at Death Mountain dramatically.

Fangs POV

I start to head to Death Mountain when I run into Talo who says, "That was really brave of Collin, 'cause you know he's a wimp. He is going to be okay isn't he?" I look at the boy and say, "Don't worry Talo, Collin is in good hands." Talo relaxes a bit before tensing up again when he says a little irritatedly, "Can you believe Malo, not once has he come say get well to Collin, he shut himself up in that closed up shop and said he had to 'get started' what does that even mean?" I then say, "I don't know, but I'm about to find out. I head into the closed up shop to see things on the shelves. When this place was in the twilight, nothing was on those shelves, I know, I was there. I go to pick up a wooden shield that is on the counter when a familiar voice says, "Don't just pick up that, you have to pay for it." I look and there's Malo who continues, "That's my valuable merchandise." I look up to see an incredible metal shield (A/N for those of you who play twilight princess or Brawl, you should know what it looks like) and I say, "Malo, how much for the Hylian shield?" He then says, "200 rupees, you want it?" I nod and he then says, "I suppose I can part with it." I equip the shield and head off on my next adventure, Death Mountain.

Me: I know, short chapter, I just didn't want to worry about getting the whole Collin thing and the Goron Mines in one chapter

Max: just admit it you're just being lazy

Angel: Don't forget about those four other reviews, one isn't good enough

Me: See ya later


	6. The goron mines

Me: hello again

Max: another legend of Zelda Fanfic chapter

Side note…I, I got nothin

I started to run up Death Mountain trail when I came across that same Goron who knocked me down before. He sees me and says, "Oh, you've returned, when will you realize your weak human spirit is no match for that of a goron." He rolled at me as I slipped into my iron boots. I grabbed onto the goron and threw him over my shoulders and watched it keep on rolling. I keep going up and find myself at the end of the trail after dodging archer bublins.

I look up and see a goron launch another to an entrance and realize that's where I need to go. I realize that my shield is how I'm going to get there. The only problem? The active volcano. I jump to the clearing when an eruption starts. 'Oh joy' I think 'A rousing game of dodge rock' when all of a sudden a huge rock almost falls on me. After it lands, Midna pops out and says, "So, this is the traditional Death Mountain welcome." I then hiss under my breath, "Speak for yourself." I then take of my shield and sword and walk up to a goron. Many gorons later, and I find myself at the entrance I saw when I got here.

I enter and find myself staring down a bunch of Gorons who attempt to run me down when a voice calls out, "HEY!" all attention turns to an entrance I presume to the Goron Mines and he continues saying, "Is this small one so imposing that we need to gang up on him, I think not little brothers." A small goron comes out of the entrance and looks at me and motions for me to come over to him. I walk over; in my iron boots might I add, to the head goron. He tells me he's just an elder and that I was forbidden to go inside the mines, which is where the spirits say I have to go. He then says if I can prove myself in a match of strength. Which I do, I guess it's safe to say I hate sumo wrestling, and he explains that the actual leader had touched the forbidden treasure, you should not touch forbidden items, transformed and with great regret, the elders had to lock up the chief. He then asks me on behalf of the tribe to save the patriarch, and I accepted because maybe, Max is rubbing off on me, because I feel the need to help those who couldn't help themselves.

I entered the mines only to find the mines in question are an active volcano. Midna pops up and says, "These are the mines or an active volcano, you tell me. You mean to tell me the gorons come in here like it's no big deal? Your just a mere human, one false step and your done." I answer here with, "Gee, and I thought that was really hot water." Midna gives me a look that shuts me up, that and the fact that the boss of this temple is a living inferno, but I shouldn't break the fourth wall like that should I.

I get through that room, much more adrenaline doing it for real then in the video game, doesn't help that I hate being underground. Goes with being a bird kid. I then realize that I should probably test my wings because I know I had them in wolf form (A/N my fault for not mentioning them till now, go ahead say it, I walked into it) I then give them a good stretch, they felt good to be spread out when Midna comes out and says, "Look, I hate to interrupt this…moment you're having with your wings, but we need to keep moving. I sigh, and fold my wings again and get moving.

I come into a rather large room with no ceiling. Now I know I'm going crazy, I didn't reach Death Mountain Summit until night, why is it daytime here? I know I'm supposed to get the key before entering the next room, but I realize that this is the perfect opportunity to test my wings. I take a running leap and unfurl them. I get the feeling I'd been missing for days. I land at the door that's up a little ways. I enter and go across to the other side and enter the room with the elder and receive the first shard of key to the boss room. I exit and keep moving. I fly to the next door and ignore the bublins as I enter the room. This next room was easy as I breeze through it, collecting the key and proceeding to the next elder who tells me of a treasure a little further and to talk to the guard. I seriously hope the guard isn't a pushover, make me work for something.

I enter a strange room and hear the familiar thud of a gate. I turn to find that the door has been sealed good and tight. I walk on to the platform and see the guard just as he sees me. He stands up and says, "Oh, what business does a human have coming in here, none. These grounds are sacred to the gorons, I will protect the treasure from you." He jumps on the platform knocking it into the lava. I'm glad to finally have a challenge. He comes over to me I put on my iron boots and use my sword to slash the large goron's belly the goron starts to spin at me but I grab him and toss him in the lava. This happens twice more before the mask he's wearing comes off and he looks at me and says, "That really hurt, perhaps you are here to save the patriarch?" I say, "Uh, duh." The goron raises the lava level somehow, if I weren't the cool type I'd be amazed. The goron continues, "With moves like that even the Patriarch can be brought back to his senses, take the hero's weapon and save the Patriarch."

*time skip due to laziness*

I am standing in front of the boss chamber and realize, I don't want to do this. I mean after the last boss, I could've died, but I realize that if I'm to get out of this world and back to my own world I need to defeat this boss and get the fused shadow. I enter and find a rather large beast, it looks nothing like the thing I fought in the video game for some reason. Then the thing wakes up and tries to attack me before realizing it's restrained and lights itself on fire. Now it looks like the thing I fought in the video game. I shoot an arrow at the glowing jewel on its forehead and grab the chain connected to one of the feet and pull while wearing the iron boots. The thing falls and I slip out of the iron boots run over to the thing and slash the jewel with my sword. I do this twice more except the last time I do an ending blow to be epic.

The monster transforms back into the patriarch and I'm rewarded with another fused shadow. Midna takes this from me and explains about Zant the king of shadows and how he abuses his tribe. And then says, "Not that your Max is any better, a carefree youth who lives a life of luxury, how does that teach discipline?" I very pointedly say, "Don't begrudge the circumstances of her life, she didn't choose it." Midna then says, "You're right, and I would never wish her harm, no as long as I get my hands on the fused shadow I'll be fine, finish up in here and I'll warp you out." I walk over to the patriarch, Darbus, as he stands up and says, "Where am I? My head, it hurts." I walk over to Midna who asks, "So, shall we go?" I nod and step into the portal. The feeling of disintegration returns.

Me: remember, I need five reviews not just one

Iggy: feel free to review more than once

Max: I'd sure like to see the others in this Fanfic

Nudge: Me too

Me: Sayonara (the Japanese pronunciation)


	7. Lanyru province

Me: *dodges stapler* *gets hit with iron* Really people?! Really?!

Max: just be glad it isn't a knife

Fang: don't give them ideas

Me: let's just get on with the show

Side note: I won't be updating for a while after this chapter, I have school and other fanfics to either update or start

The feeling of disintegration fades and I find myself at the Kakariko spirit spring where the spirit tells me to head north to Lanyru where I'll "Find one I seek", I think it's Illia. I start to head out when I see Collin. I feel a lot of relief that he healed. He walks toward me only to fall to his knees. I run to him to support him, but as I reach under his arms he looks up and says, "Illia, you've got to save Illia, the monsters left me with the other kids, but must have taken Illia somewhere else." I gasp at this repulsive thought. He then says, "Whenever I thought I couldn't go on I would think of you and Illia and hold on." He then stands up and says, "I'm fine now, remember what I said back at Ordon?" I do, he said he wanted to grow up to be like me. He then says, "Go and help Illia now." I then say, "I can't just leave you and the others. Renado then steps up at this and says, "Do not let the fate of these children worry you, I will watch them, I swear it." The fact that none of the kids died while here, reassures me fairly well. Renado continues, "Your deeds have reminded me of the hero of ancient, may the Goddess who shaped Hyrule bear you on your journey." Renado and the kids aside from bow their heads to me. I then buy a bunch of bombs and a hawk's eye and head off on my next adventure.

Along the way to my next location Midna pops up and says, "I've brought this up before, but I'd like to know where you and the princess are from." I look at her and say, "Now just isn't the time, how about after I get that last fused shadow, is that okay?" Midna looks at me and says, "Sure, whatever." This whole trip could be spared if I flew the rest of the way, but I didn't want to attract any unwanted attention so I just stuck to riding Epona. Max would have strongly disagreed with me.

I ride until I come across a boulder; I pull out my bomb arrows and blast a path for myself. The problem? As soon as I do so a portal shows up and makes the bridge disappear. Then proceeds to drop three twilight beasts. With some aggravation I destroy the beasts and watch as only a portal appears and not the bridge. I then head on a ways on Epona dodging bublins and finally reaching the last wall of twilight. Midna then pops out and says, "Here we are, I guess since there's one more fused shadow, this is the last of the twilight, maybe." I hate when she gets like that, it's almost as if she wants something bad to happen. She then asks, "Want me to let you into the twilight." I just nod. She enters and pulls me in. once inside I try in vain to stand up and simply transform. Midna then appears on my back and I head off. Along the way I see what looks like a wallet. I run up and sniff; I can hear Illia asking me to promise not to do anything out of my league. Midna then interrupts my thoughts, "You smell the girl don't you? It's written all over your face, but this scent is old, I wonder if she's still okay." I get what I have to do and start running after the source of the scent.

I run until a castle comes into view and slowly walk up. Midna then says, "We've finally made full circle, I'd like to say things will get easier from here, but they don't, so, proceed with caution." I run and avoid any enemies. I then come to the entrance of Castle town. I enter and go to the southern part of the city. I find a bar and enter, thanks to the part where people can't see me. I go to the back first and look at a map on the table. I hear a soldier say that orders were to go check why people couldn't pray to the light spirit. I then go to two spirits in particular. Illia looks at another woman and asks, "This boy, is there something we can do for him?" The woman looks back at Illia and says, "Just hold on little lady, I've just now sent for the doctor." I take a look at the boy in question, he looks just like a Zora boy, badly injured, if not mortally. I hear the woman continue, "Strange, I wonder what a boy of the Zoras is doing here, could it have something to do with what the soldiers in the back are talking about." I then start to head out when Midna says, "What a touching reunion, a girl and her wolf, but you know the rules here, let's heal this place ASAP so you can see her again." I roll my eyes and proceed to exit. I then proceed to exit Castletown and make my way to the great bridge of Hylia.

I start running down the bridge. Then, for some reason I stop, Midna then says, "Wait, do you smell something funny?" I take the opportunity to sniff. If it hadn't been for the fact that I live with two bomb experts I would have never guessed that this was gasoline, if I live, I must remember to thank the gasser and Iggy for their knowledge of explosives. I am torn from my thoughts when I lay eye and fang on a bublin that lights the gasoline on fire on both sides. I then spot two boxes on either side of the bridge. I make a leap of faith and jump for it. May lake Hylia save me.

I fall and fall. Did I mention I was falling? I land in what feels like a small body of water and rise to the surface. Midna then says, "We were lucky this puddle was here." 'You could say that for both of us.' think very truthfully as she continues, "This is Lake Hylia?! But there's hardly any water." I then take this into account when I realize that she's right, where is the water? Darn, if only I had my ipad, this would be easy (sorry, the 'Where's my Water?' app couldn't be left out). I then head over to what I think is a canon and listen to a really overweight man complain and then cower at the sight of a very far off monster.

I rush over to the bublin and watch in shock as it calls forth its own monstrous bird. I the attack until the monster throws the bublin off of its back. I then kill the bublin. Midna then takes control and I ride the thing up the river. At the end of the river I start towards what is the Zora's Domain. Along the way I notice ice. Not a good sign, in fact, this is terrible. I, in fact, find that the whole thing is frozen. I then climb my way up to the top. I have stopped being surprised when I find twilight beasts in the main part of Zora's Domain. I defeat them and realize, where are the Zoras? Midna then grabs my attention with, "Down, look below the ice." I do so, I almost faint with horrid shock. All of the Zoras are frozen unable to surface. They could die if I don't do something. I remember something.

We warp back after we warp the solid molten rock that almost crushed me to Zoras domain. We go to exit when I sense something. I turn back to see a ghostly figure, I know her to be Rutella the executed queen. She then says, "Hero from another world, I must thank you for reviving my people and this spring which is the source of water for all of Hyrule." Midna then says, "No offense, but we didn't exactly do it for you." Rutella continues, "I sent my son, Ralis to inform the princess of our fate here, but I feel that his presence grows fainter in this world, if you save him I will grant you power to swim in deep water as if you were a Zora. Please, save my son." She then disappears, I know that I can't refuse this for multiple reasons, the biggest, being that she's just like Max is with Angel.

I then leave only to find the raging torrent created by the molten meteor. Midna and I get the same idea, white water rafting. I end up in front of the spirit spring. Midna gives me more bullshit on how I landed in front of the spring. Somehow I know she dragged me here herself, I don't put it past her. I then talk to the spirit and get the vessel.

*Lazy time skip, deal with it*

I realize all too well that something is wrong. There should be one more. Where is it? Midna has this same thought. Lake Hylia, I then head there where something is in the water. Not my best idea, I must admit, but this was to help poor Hyrule. I reach the floating logs when a massive twilight insect bursts out of the water.

*My other lazy time skip*

I stand at the edge of the cliff above the spring as Midna gives her speal about the last fused shadow and disappears. The light spirit appears and tells me the last fused shadow is on a lake bottom and shows me some messed up stuff and explains how Hyrule and the sacred realm came to be. As well as the war over the sacred realm. Then explains that three magic users set up dominion in the sacred realm, which was about when the light spirits intervened. They warned me that the fused shadow could control me too. When put into perspective, I think I'd rather risk being ruled by the fused shadow then allowing more shadow. I snap back into perspective when I realize it's time to ride the canon.

Me: by the way, for all of those who are going to wait forever for the next chapter I'll reveal who will have a cameo Max, reveal the list

Max: Iggy and Gazzy with a bomb game, appropriate, Nudge with a novelty shop, perfect for a motor mouth, my baby angel with hints on where to go, I like it, and Zelda and link with an archery game, why am I not surprised

Me: next chapter means nothing to the actual story, it's just something for the fans

Iggy: thanks for the reviews

Me: See you next time


	8. Cameos Galore

Me: *Looks around cautiously* I'm finally back baby!

Max: I told them not to throw things at you

Me: It worked

Fang: Just get on with it

Me: just to remind people I don't own anything except the cameos oh and just a reminder, the story will pick up next chapter aside from getting to castle town, maybe

I arrive at Fyer's who charges me 10 rupees to try something cool. Only too late do I realize the cool ride is a canon. As I land Midna pops up and reminds me of what the Zora queen asked us to do, save her son so I can get to the lake bed. I then head off to my next location, castle town. I call Epona and head off in that direction. I am only stopped from entering by the post man who gives me a letter about water bombs at Barne's, an interesting archery game, a retail shop, a fortune teller, and a bomb game. Midna comes out and says, "Look, we may be on a quest but I can tell you want to check out these local attractions, go ahead, that's an order by the way." I roll my eyes, I was going to enjoy the attractions whether she wanted me to or not.

I first head to the bomb game feeling the need for a little destruction, I stop to look at the sign, 'Gasman and Iggy's bomb-a-rama, explosions and more, winners will receive prizes', I laugh and think, 'So they're here too." I head in and hear a familiar voice, "Welcome, welcome to a new player." I look to see Gasman who looks at me in surprise and says, "Fang? Long time no see, I bet your wondering what I'm doing here." I then answer, "By the looks of things, running a bomb game, is any of the others here too?" Iggy comes in and says, "Angel's working as a fortune-teller, and Nudge runs a retail store." 'I'll have to check that out.' Then Gazzy says, "Would you like to play our humble bomb game, the winner today will receive this." He holds out a beautiful diamond pendant. He then says, "Pretty isn't it, the person who hired us to do this is loaded, the price to play is 50 rupees, want to play?" I nod and hand the rupees to Iggy and ask, "Is it me or can you see?" Iggy looks at me and says, "I don't know what happened that night, but for whatever reason, I can." If only Max could be here. I then ask both of them, "Do you still have your wings?" they both nod and then say, "Let's get on with the game."

The object of the game is to blow up all the targets while spinning and being elevated on a platform within the time limit. Just to ensure that I don't cheat I let them bind my wings. Gazzy then shouts, "Start!" I start dropping the bombs hitting every target, then I find the last target, right in front of me. I take one out and wait a second before throwing the bomb. The bomb finds its mark and explodes within the last second and Iggy shouts, "Winner!" Gazzy hands me the pendant and says, "Don't hesitate to come back." I then say, "You can count on it." I then exit and head off to the archery game, I'll check out the others after I do this. I just feel like playing games first. Until I see the archery game belongs to Link and Zelda, great. I enter and come face to face with the person who was supposed to be the hero of Hyrule himself.

"Zelda! We have a new player. Zelda looks so normal without the princess clothes. Although, I'm happy that Link can finally be with Zelda and you can see their happiness as they look into each other's eyes. I then say, "I heard this was an archery game and came to check it out." Link then says, "It's been so long since we've had anyone to play, with the Eldin bridge out and that monster terrorizing anyone who crosses the bridge of Hylia." Fang then has a horrible realization and asks, "This monster wouldn't happen to be a giant Bublin would it?" Zelda then says, "Yes, why, do you know it?" I groan and say, "We've met, yes, but I thought I killed it." Link then says, "What would life be without our rivals. Anyway you came to play, let's get on with it, to play is 20 rupees." I pay and get ready for another game.

The object of this game is to shoot the moving targets within the time limit if I win, I get a bigger quiver. I then start hitting target after target and then a fast target comes right at me and I let loose. I hit the target and win. Link hands me the quiver and says, "We came up with this game because I was looking for someone with great reflexes. To be honest that monster was almost the end of me. There I was, lying on the ground not knowing if I was going to die when Zelda appeared and brought me back to her house, it's thanks to her I decided to do this, you need to defeat that monster not for me, but for the safety of everyone who crosses that bridge." I nod and am about to head out when Zelda says, "Next time you come by, we'll have a special course just for you." She winks at me as I exit. I head to the retail store finding myself low on bombs from Gazzy's game.

Nudge comes running around the corner only to stop and see me, and is, for once, speechless. I open my arms and she runs into them as she asks, "Do you know if Max is okay, I mean I know that the others are, but is Max okay." I answer her with, "When I last saw her, she was fine, she's in the castle and in a dress if you'll believe it." She steps back and giggles at the thought. I then ask, "Do you have any bombs?" Nudge nods as she retrieves the items and says, "That will be 90 rupees my good sir." We both giggle and I ask, "Where's Angel's shop?" she then thinks about it and answers, "City square, she shut down those rich snobs that were there, and I was able to open this shop." I nod and head out, I find Angel's shop and am not too surprised to see her picture on the outside. The man on the outside looks at me and says, "She's been expecting you, you know." I nod and walk in.

Angel sees me and runs into my open arms and says, "I've missed you so much, Fang." I tell her I missed her too. I then ask her, "I've been running around clueless, where do I go next angel." She the embrace and says, "You need to go to Telma's bar at southern Castle town, there you will find the way forward to your future destination." I then say, "Thanks angel, I promise I'll get you home, somehow." She nods and I exit to another journey, which I'll probably look back upon and ask myself, How the hell did I get into this mess?

Me: So, you got your cameos, they will appear again.

Max: will I ever appear again.

Fang: I hear two chapters and then not until the end.


End file.
